


In Night's Coverture

by levele3



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: F/M, Kissing, POV First Person, That Kiss, Tybalt POV, late eclipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Tybalt's POV of the kiss from the beginning of Late Eclipses.





	In Night's Coverture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> Hello *waves* I'm new :) I've only just finished reading Late Eclipses (so no spoilers please) and had the overwhelming urge to write some Tybalt POV. I don't normally write in First Person but I thought it best in keeping with the original material.

Even if I had not watched her enter the knowe I would have been able to pick out October Daye in any crowd. She was breathtakingly beautiful in a red silk gown; compliments of the Queen. And I wasn’t surprised to see her make her way to the first patch of bare wall she found.

October barley registered my presence as I came to rest against the wall beside her. She was so obviously lost in her own thoughts, it took me clearing my throat to garner her attention.

“Tybalt!” she gasped my name in surprise.

How I do love to catch her off-guard; the ever vigilant knight, surprised. I did my best not to betray how such a thing affected me. I knew full-well I would never tire of hearing my beautiful October say my name. Instead of purring like the pleased kitten she made me feel like I put up my best natural defense; sarcasm.  

“It’s good to see all those blows to the head haven’t impaired your ability to identify faces.” 

It was sarcasm of the driest kind. Easy banter was our common ground. 

She remained speechless so I kept talking, “They haven’t improved your manners, either. In case you weren’t aware, ‘hello’ is typically what comes next.”

Flustered she stammered, “I -what are you doing here?”

One thing you must know about October Daye is, that she is increasingly endearing when she is flustered. My appearance had affected her more than she wanted to let on; excellent.

Pleased, I smiled openly at her. One couldn’t help but smile when they were in the presence of such loveliness. 

“Picking wallflowers” I said, rather smugly.

It was too good of an opportunity to let it pass and I was rewarded further by the sight of roses blooming across her too pale cheeks. How flattering.

October seemed to lose focus on the conversation for a moment, but she blinked and then she was back.

“Seriously, why are you here?” she asked again.

“Tonight’s festivities sounded like fun,” I hinted, “I like fun.”

I tried to convey things I could not speak aloud to October with my eyes. 

“Fun” she echoed, not sounding convinced.

“Indeed, for someone anyway” again I tried to sound casual, but let my eyes tell her to be cautious.

Things were afoot that were beyond my control. I dislike not being in control.

I offered October my arm, I had things to do and places to be. 

“The Lady of the Mists will be calling court soon. May I stand as your escort?” I asked cordially. 

She searched my face, no doubt looking for a deception of some kind, but there was none to be found. I had warnings yet to give.  

“I guess so” she conceded, placing her hand on my elbow.

Again I forced myself not to react. While my heart raced at a frantic pace I kept my façade intact.

October looked stunning in the dress the Queen had woven for her and I simply had to tell her, “I know you object to others choosing your attire, but the gown suits you. You should wear red more often.”   

In my opinion the only thing she looked better in than that red dress was my jacket.

The compliment had the desired effect, once again October was blushing. It was so endearing, I had to laugh. Not a cruel or forced laugh, it was natural and easy.

“Not quite what I meant” I teased her, “but the compliment stands.”

I led her to the front of the room, suddenly filled with a nervous energy with what I was about to do.  Desperately hoping she would forgive me.

I bowed to her, and October responded in kind. She must have forgotten the low cut of her dress, unused to such garments.

For a moment we were both blushing, but then I turned my head and composed myself once more.  

“You’ll have a better view from here” I assured her.

“Uh, right” she frowned, and I knew that look.

 “Tybalt, what are you up to?” she accused.  

Why did I always have to be up to something? 

“Oh, no” I held up my finger to silence further questioning.

I needed her reaction to be genuine; I couldn’t give her time to figure out what it was I was going to do until I had already done it.

I stepped closer to her once more, my heart hammering away in my chest.

“Don’t question your betters. It’s not attractive” I said, trying to sound serious and not flirty.

I must have sounded more like my old self, because her reply bordered on frosty.

“Right, you’re here to piss me off” October said.

“You seem to view it as one of my strengths, and I like playing to my strengths.” Okay, that time I sounded flirty.

I stepped towards her again, I had to warn her.

I spoke low so no one near would overhear us, “The Lady of the Mists is planning something. Take care little fish; she has no love for you.”

October seemed startled either by my proximity or my warning, “Tybalt-”

There was no time for protests, “I need to leave you with anger on both sides. I’d rather she had no cause to think us friends.”

It hurt to admit that. To even say it out loud felt like a betrayal, but it was better this way.

“You’ll do better if you keep me in reserve” I cautioned.

Several emotions crossed October’s face in the short silence that followed. 

I expected questions I couldn’t answer. 

At last she looked up at me a curious fragility to her eyes and a half-wistful half-confused tone to her voice, “we’re friends?” she asked.

That was my October always there with the surprise.

I hoped she’d never stop finding ways to surprise me.

I let out a soft chuckle, something light and just for us; for her.

I would let that be my cue.

“When I can bear your company” I half-joked edging closer still, “and in the interest of friendship, I hope you’ll forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

October’s brow creased in the cutest way as she marked the change in my voice, from our usual banter to a serious pleading. Please, _please_ forgive me.

“Forgive you wha-” 

I didn’t let her finish.

I didn’t let myself think about it a moment longer I simply acted, capturing October’s lips in a kiss the way I had wanted to for years. 

I expected her to slap me, or to push me away. I expected anger. Nothing I expected to come did. Instead October let me kiss her; I daresay she even kissed me back.

Surprise. 

Her mouth yielded to mine though I was careful not to be too pushy. I had caught her off-guard once again, but from the way she clung to me I had to wonder if this was not as unwanted as I had feared. Her mouth tasted like her magic smelled all copper and cut grass, an alluring combination.

As natural as anything I placed my hand on her hip, as much to steady her as myself.

The kiss was everything and more than I had imagined. The world seemed to fade away until it was only her and I and this, the most wonderful, most perfect first kiss; only kiss. For surely there would never be another.

My other hand moved up her back until it touched bare skin. I wanted, no _needed_ , to have her closer. The light pressure of my hand was just enough, encouraging October to deepen our kiss.  

I hated toying with her this way, especially if- no there was no time to think about it.

I moved my hand to cup her shoulder, sliding it over every inch of bared flesh I could find, committing the feel of her skin under my hand to memory. In the end I knew dragging it out would only make it worse. For both of us.

It took all I had to push her away from me, ending the kiss as abruptly as I had begun it. I schooled my features, she couldn’t know how affected I was, no one could or the ruse wouldn’t work.

It hurt to see the look in her eyes, and still silently I begged forgiveness I knew I didn’t deserve. I curled my lip into a sneer and spoke loud enough so those who witnessed us would be able to hear.

 “There. Our accounts are settled. Good evening, _Sir_ Daye.” I turned on my heel and stormed from her presence.

If I had stood there a moment longer I may have been compelled to sweep her back into my arms. To kiss her again until the look of hurt and lack of understanding faded from her beautiful face.

If I thought I could solve all of October’s problems by kissing her in front of a room full of Faye nobles I would have tried it sooner.  Somethings she would have to do on her own. But for now, in night's coverture, I could remember what it was like to kiss October Daye, and it made me smile.  


End file.
